Namikaze Sasuke
Sasuke Namikaze (波風サス, Namikaze Sasuke) is a shinobi from Uzushiogakure, and a gifted prodigy from the Uchiha and Uzumaki Ichizoku. Following his return to Uzushiogakure, he has taken to teaching at the Uzushiogakure Education Center. Personality Sasuke is very proud of his own power and also very proud of his heritage. He is best known for his undying determination, and enjoyment of fighting strong opponents. No matter how much stronger his opponent is, he sees it as an opportunity to better himself and increase his skills. When someone close to him is in danger, Sasuke has no qualms about putting himself at risk to save them. He is also very perceptive, able to determine the origins of techniques he has witnessed with relative ease. Abilities Sasuke uses an arsenal of ninjutsu and taijutsu that he has gained through the years. Rumor has it that he has become one of the best in terms of raw speed and power; the abilities he has acquired augment his already inhuman feats. Taijutsu Sasuke is a taijutsu master, with advanced knowledge if not, skill in various styles and taijutsu techniques. With his skill, he is able to fight off countless high-level ninja unarmed. Through his training regime, Sasuke has gained a strong and enduring body with very high chakra reserves and immense stamina by constantly pushing his own limits, allowing him to recover from extreme exhaustion in an alarmingly short period of time. This is only increased by his longevity and life force. One of Sasuke's trademark attributes is his immense speed and instantaneous reflexes, able to react fast enough to avoid a myriad of Teva's Mokuton tendrils just under a foot away from him. . Ninjutsu From a young age Sasuke demonstrated the ability to learn high level techniques, his extreme determination also adding to this. He has a large arsenal of jutsu, which is increased by his Sharingan. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend against his opponents in numerous manners. His prowess also allows him to enhance his physical tools, channeling lightning-natured chakra through them. Sasuke is also able to summon massive feathered serpents via the tattoos on his arms. Nature Transformation As a genius and relative of the famed Uchiha, Sasuke has shown to be very adept in Fire Release techniques. By the age of 6 he could already perform Katon techniques that required levels of skill unknown to children his age. Sasuke can also manipulate Lightning Release, which he is proficient in as well. Sasuke is also able to use Dark Release, a kekkei genkai that allows him to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra to perform a variety of effects. Through excessive training, Sasuke has developed several techniques that add to his overall lethality. Fūinjutsu Being a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Sasuke is adept at sealing techniques. He has created a variety of Fuinjutsu, and even uses things such as Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka all the time in battle. He even uses a pair of modified summoning seals on his upper inner forearms which allows him to summon his Hanehebi simply by pouring chakra into them. Intelligence Aside from his battle skills, Sasuke has also displayed high-level intellect, as well as strategic and manipulative skills, shown by his ability to create elaborate plans. As a battle genius, he can identify and counter most forms of ninjutsu almost immediately and he is rarely caught off-guard, at which point he quickly adapts to the situation. Sasuke also appears to be an adept teacher, as he was able to pass on some of his knowledge and skills to Kogiko, which greatly developed the young shinobi's abilities. He is also very gifted at coming up with intricate military strategies, which he plans to put to use in Uzushiogakure. Sharingan Sasuke is a very skilled when using the Sharingan, though he has yet to master it. He has reached the stage where he could have his Sharingan activated for extended periods of time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. While used less often, he has also shown skill in genjutsu, which he can use as a set-up for stronger attacks. His skill in its usage is able to easily deceive most opponents with well-time diversions, giving his opponents little chance to counter. Against high-level genjutsu, he has advanced knowledge of their working and is able to dispel genjutsu as well. Chakra Pool Being the son of an Uzumaki and Uchiha, and a user of Dark Release, Sasuke has exceptionally large amounts of chakra. He is able to use many highly chakra-consuming techniques in a day. Likewise, his chakra control has also grown considerably. With many high-level techniques, usually lightning and fire-based, he can perform them with few to no hand seals, giving his opponents little time to react. Although his chakra reserves are not nearly as large as a Jinchuuriki, they are still exceptionally abundant. Serpent Physiology During his training with his Hanehebi summons, Sasuke has made a number of modifications to his body that granted him with attributes shared by his summons and their snake relatives. One of these abilities is a prehensile tongue, which is forked just like a snakes. Another trait allows him to produce and project scales from his skin, giving him enhanced durability. He can smell by using his to collect airborne particles, then passing them to the vomeronasal organ in the mouth for examination. The fork in the tongue gives Sasuke a sort of directional sense of smell and taste simultaneously. He also can sense other animals and people approaching by detecting faint vibrations in the air and on the ground. His final trait is the ability to produce two different kinds of venom and excrete it from his pours, the first being Taipoxin. The second is a neurotoxin that completely paralyzes the target, each venom requiring only a drop to etablish their effects. He uses this in conjunction with his manipulation of hair to kill his targets. Stats Other Techniques Copied Through Sharingan *Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld(Roshi - 11/12/12) *Wind Release: Magnificent Vindication Technique(Therion - 11/14/12) *Kirigakure no Jutsu(Therion - 11/14/12) *Water Prison Technique(Kogiko & Hochiku - 11/19/12) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:LordAugustus